


His Angel

by Jennajen



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALSO THE READER'S PERSONALITY BELONGS TO SONAMYLUFFER, F/M, Love, Obsession, SO DOES THE CAT, Stalking, Unrequited Love, i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennajen/pseuds/Jennajen
Summary: She was perfect. He loved her so much.





	His Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonamyluffer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/gifts).



> BRI THIS IS WHY I COULDNT TELL YOU ANYTHING  
> IT'S FOR YOU  
> ENJOY ILYSM

There she was. Sitting so lonesome at that table, drinking a cup of coffee. She looked so tired. He couldn’t blame her, really, for she had been up all night last night working on that project for her job. Oh, what he would give to just go over there and hold her close, to tell her that it was okay to sleep, to take care of herself.

 

But, sadly, he couldn’t. She didn't even know he existed, and he was pretty sure she’d get him arrested if she found out that he was stalking her. But really, how could he not? She was beautiful, she was perfect. To him, she was an absolute goddess.

 

...She just couldn’t see that.

 

When he just started getting to know her, it was pretty easy to tell early on that she had depression. The next few months he’s watched after her, he could tell that she really hated herself. Whenever she looked at herself in the mirror, she just gained this look of disgust almost instantly. 

 

That look wasn’t really good on her.

 

He couldn’t understand why she did, though. She was the most beautiful person on the planet. In the universe, no less. He couldn’t understand why she would hate herself to the point of starvation, thinking that she was fat. For fuck’s sake, she was skinny! She was skinny, and beautiful, and perfect, and he was  _ going to  _ **_k i l l_ ** _  the person who made her hate herself so much - _

 

“...Sir?”

 

He blinked, and looked over his shoulder to the cashier, who looked extremely confused as to what he was doing.

 

“...uh. yeah?”

 

“Are you okay? Did you need something? Are you ready to order?”

 

“um. yes, no, and i don’t want to. just... just forget i was ever here.”

 

“Huh? Hang o -” But it was too late, he was gone. The cashier was left standing there, with his mouth hanging open in surprise and confusion, for he had just witnessed a living being vanish before his very eyes. From across the cafe, the girl looked up tiredly from her phone for a second, looking to see what the heck was going on. She looked back down when she saw nothing.

 

The stalker who vanished, however, had certainly not gone far. No, why would he do that, when she was still right there? He would never leave her, not like that. He was instead just outside the cafe, peeking in from the window, ready to disappear as soon as anybody got suspicious.

 

His angel got up now too soon after he left, apparently ready to go home and hopefully relax on the couch. Maybe she would take a well deserved nap, or even eat some food. He could only hope.

 

Nevertheless, she left the cafe shortly after she threw her now empty drink in the trash. He quickly started to walk after her. He made sure to not walk too close, or else she would surely see him. Out of sight, out of mind, as he always said, and he would stick to that no matter how much he wanted to just introduce himself to her.

 

I mean, who the hell in their right mind would treat a living, breathing skeleton like a new friend? He’d rather not risk her hating him, or getting him thrown into a cage like some animal. That’s not to say that he believed she would do that, he just wanted to be careful. He didn’t want to risk never seeing her again.

 

No, it was best to stay hidden.

 

It was best to admire from afar, and protect her from any dangers without being seen.

 

The first thing she did when she stepped through the door is collapse on the couch, where her kitten meowed and climbed onto her stomach for some cuddles. He wished he could cuddle her like that. He watched with jealousy as she wrapped her arms around her cat and let her eyes slowly drift closed. Good. She needed the rest.

 

Once he was sure both she and her cat were fast asleep, he took the liberty to appear in front of her. He loomed over her with a look of admiration and longing in his eye sockets. He could just watch her forever…

 

“...Mrow?”

 

...Shit.

 

The cat was staring at him. He stared back.

 

…

 

...Then the cat promptly fell back asleep. That was fair. Even though he made sure his angel never spotted him, the cat saw him on probably a daily basis. She just didn’t care anymore. He was glad she just didn’t out him somehow.

 

It was about time he checked her kitchen. 

 

His angel hardly ate much, so he always made sure she had good, healthy foods whenever she did decide to eat. He knew that she favored salads, so he made sure she had plenty ingredients for those, but he wanted her to be able to eat more than just salad. So he gave her a bunch of different fruits, vegetables, and meats as well. He had to make sure he did it incrementally, however, because he didn’t want her to get suspicious, or heaven forbid,  _ scared _ .

 

In a million years, he’d never wish for her to be scared of him.

 

_ oh, there’s dirty dishes in the sink. _

 

He’d much rather her not knowing of his existence, than to have her know and be scared of him for all eternity.

 

_ i’ll just wash those for her. _

 

If she ever did start fearing him, if she found out he did exist, he’d remove himself from her life instantly. He’d stop talking to her, being where she could see him. Hell, he’d stop interacting with her all together, if that’s what would make her feel better. But he would never stop watching over her. He loved her too much for that.

 

“...Uh.”

 

...He froze.

 

He’d know that voice anywhere.

 

Of course he would, he watched her on a daily basis. Her beautiful voice had been engrained into his memory.

 

He hesitated, then put the soapy plate he was holding down, and turned around slowly.

 

There was his princess, in all her beautiful glory. Looking straight at  _ him _ . He was both aw and utterly terrified. His first instinct was to vanish, but he knew that it was already to late for that. She already saw him, and him teleporting away would just make her scared.

 

“...um. hi.” 

 

“...Who are you?! Why are you in my house?!” Yep. Exactly what he expected.

 

“...sans. sans the skeleton.”

 

“Yes, I can see that you’re a skeleton. But why are you here?!”

 

“...i was washing your dishes.”

 

“Why?!”

 

“because… they were dirty?”

 

“You’re not answering my question!”

 

“i know,” he sighed, ashamed of himself.

 

“Get out!”

 

He vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS THE STORY I TALKED ABOUT GIVING YOU FOR SO LONG HERE IT IS
> 
> who knows i might post another chapter eventually
> 
> THE CAT AND READER'S PERSONALITY BOTH BELONG TO BRI
> 
> I HONESTLY OWN LITERALLY NOTHING BUT THE STORY ITSELF JUST PUTTING THAT OUT THERE


End file.
